Episode 3390 (7th March 2003)
Charity is wracked with guilt as the search for Debbie continues, Betty returns from Down Under and Alan evicts Mack from the B&B. Plot Feeling as though she is carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, Charity is wracked with guilt as Debbie is still missing. Chris is quick to reassure Charity that if Debbie is any thing like her mother she will be fine – she is a survivor. The words of comfort help, but Charity simply worries more and resolves to help Emily look for Debbie. Their search for takes Charity back down memory lane to a time she’d rather forget as they visit the council house – once the home to Charity and also where Debbie had lived until Pat became ill. As the memories come flooding back, Charity becomes more moved by Debbie's plight. Meanwhile, at the Dingles, Cain is annoyed to find Debbie hanging around the animals. Not wanting to entertain her, he offers to give her a lift home. But Debbie tearfully admits she has no where to go - with Pat dead and social services taking her away from the village – not even her real mother wants her. Cain insist she returns to the village – but how will Charity react to her daughter now? Betty is back from Australia, having been to visit Kathy and is keen to catch up on all the gossip. Seth is determined to make a fuss and attempts to cook a welcome home meal. But as Betty recounts her travels in Oz, Seth worries that she hasn’t missed him much and may be considering moving to Australia! Sick of chasing Mack for the rent arrears, Alan’s patience has finally run out – and so has Mack's time at the B&B! Meanwhile, Zoe’s search for a nanny is proving tougher than she thought as her illness becomes an issue yet again. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Jo Pemberton - Paula J. Horton *Colin Mitchell - Carl Cieka Locations *Home Farm - Living room and dining room *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen, front garden and living room *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Unknown road *Council estate *Pat Jones' council house - Backyard *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Road *Keepers Cottage - Living room *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge Notes *First appearance of Betty Eagleton since 15th November 2002. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,120,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes